Still Call it Love
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: [AU-Ficlet] Pada saat itu, Naruto sama-sekali tidak tahu alasannya. Kenapa—Hinata membenci dan menolaknya terang-terangan / Yang ada di kepala Naruto semuanya sangat mudah. Menikah—artinya bersama. / Naruhina


**Jitter Doll**

Naruto sangat tahu, bahwa Hinata membenci dirinya, karena kasus pemerkosaan yang terjadi lima tahun silam.

Namun sebenarnya, ia melakukan hal tersebut dengan memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Bahwa dia akan memiliki Hinata setelah dirinya _melakukan hal itu_ pada gadis yang ia cintai.

Tetapi hal tersebut adalah cerita lama, menurut beberapa orang.

Namun bagi kedua keluarga yang bersangkutan, itu akan tetap menjadi cerita yang mengerikan jika dibahas atau disinggung sedikit saja.

Hyuuga tidak membenci keluarga Uzumaki, alasannya karena mereka teman dekat. Karena mereka memiliki tali persahabatan.

Hiashi Hyuuga, hanya membenci putra mereka, Naruto Uzumaki.

Dalam sisi lain keluarga Hyuuga.

Mereka bisa kaya pun itu karena Uzumaki yang membantu dan memberikan investasi besar-besaran. Keluarga itu bisa dekat, dan memiliki hubungan erat. Termasuk dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Yang berteman sejak kecil. Tetapi Naruto tidak mau, menganggap Hinata hanya sebagai teman dan saudara jauh.

Karena hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto mencintai Hinata, namun untuk Hinata sendiri. Gadis itu tidak mencintainya.

Pada saat itu, Naruto sama-sekali tidak tahu alasannya. _Kenapa—_ Hinata membenci dan menolaknya terang-terangan.

* * *

 _5 tahun silam—3 hari sebelum kejadian pemerkosaan_

"Hinata- _chan_ , aku sudah memikirkan ini. Sudah sejak lama. Tentang, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

Setelah dia menjelaskan hal tersebut, dengan perasaan bahagia namun sedikit takut, Naruto memilih menunduk dengan bibir tersenyum hangat.

Sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan pada gadis pujaannya. Barangkali sejak dia dan Hinata masih berada di bangku SMA.

Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal tersebut, "Aku ingin jadi pacar Hinata." Katanya lagi. Yang kemudian membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia ingin tahu, respon gadis itu. Atas keberaniannya untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Naruto- _kun_!" ternyata Hinata memasang wajah malu-malu. Sangat manis, suaranya juga bergetar. Tetapi ia tahu, bahwa itu yang membuat Hinata sangat manis di matanya.

Naruto tersenyum kembali. Ia sangat yakin, bahwa Hinata tidak akan menolaknya. Dan Hinata akan menerimanya.

Naruto sekarang bahkan sudah memikirkan banyak hal. Meskipun belum tentu dia akan diterima. Tetapi karena rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, pun membuat Naruto tidak akan pernah percaya hal yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, maaf Naruto- _kun_." Perasaan senang dan rasa percaya dirinya itu berubah menjadi hal yang rumit untuknya.

Seketika dia diam membisu. Ia sengaja mengulang-ulang, apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang sangat lirih.

Mungkinkah Hinata bersama oranglain?

Atau Hinata tidak mencintainya, dan hanya menganggapnya teman, saudara sampai kapanpun?

"Hinata- _chan_ , kenapa? Bukankah kita dekat? Ki-kita bisa menikah?!" Ia tak pernah menduga hal seperti ini. Badannya bergetar. Naruto sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Naruto- _kun_ , menikah tidak semudah apa yang kita bayangkan. Banyak sekali yang harus kita pikirkan." Balas Hinata. Dan pikiran Hinata lebih rasional ketimbang Naruto yang kini sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain, dia mendadak membenci gadis di depannya ini.

Naruto banyak membayangkan hal-hal bagus. Karena dia memang menyukai hal bagus daripada berpikir luas yang akan membuatnya sakit hati. Mereka berdua ke manapun bersama. Bermain bersama, tidur di satu kamar. Bercanda, berpelukan. Semuanya bersama-sama mereka melewatinya.

Yang ada di kepala Naruto semuanya sangat mudah. _Menikah—artinya bersama_. Bagi Naruto Uzumaki.

Namun semuanya telah kacau, karena pikirannya kini telah terkontaminasi dengan berbagai hal tidak masuk akal. Hinata, tidak mencintainya! Dan Hinata, akan hidup bersama orang lain. Bukan bersama dengannya yang hanya bisa menempel dan sangat manja.

Ini memang kesalahannya dari awal. Ketika tidak menjadi _overprotektif_. Ia begitu saja membiarkan Hinata dekat dengan siapapun. Dan dampaknya, Hinata mencintai orang lain, bukan dirinya.

Sementara mereka masih sama-sama diam, tak saling memandang.

Hinata begitu saja pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Hal tersebut membuat Naruto makin ingin marah.

Dan cemburu untuk pertama kalinya, pun merusak jaringan otak dan pikiran warasnya sekarang. Lalu mulai sejak itu, Hinata tidak lagi bersama dengannya. Tidak lagi saling bergurau bersama, hanya untuk sekedar menyapa pun tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi.

Ada sedikit guncangan. Dan makin membuat Naruto merasa sakit hati, atas tindakan yang Hinata lakukan kepadanya.

* * *

 _Malam, pukul 12.00 Bandara Tokyo—malam kejadian._

Naruto berada di dalam mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari pintu bandara, dengan kondisinya yang setengah mabuk.

Saat itu, ia bisa melihat Hinata berdiri di pinggir jalan setelah keluar dari pintu bandara.

Gadis itu sedang membawa koper dengan ukuran lumayan besar.

Kemudian dirinya turun, dan saat matanya dan mata Hinata bertemu, gadis itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau liburan ya? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" kata Naruto dengan kakinya berjalan mendekat, "Sini aku bantu, aku tahu dari paman, saat aku menghubungi rumah. Mereka bilang, jika kau pulang sekarang." Serunya lagi.

Hinata sama-sekali tidak merasa curiga, dia masih tersenyum hangat meski dirinya terus mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh sahabat masa kecilnya, "Aku sedang mengunjungi teman. Hanya sebentar, dan aku mengamabil barang-barang. Jadi maaf, bawaanku banyak."

"Tidak masalah, kau masuk dulu ke mobil. Aku akan letakkan dulu ke bagasi." Baginya lelaki pirang itu. Ia tak perlu bertanya dan mencari tahu lagi. Karena dirinya tahu, bahwa Hinata sedang membantu temannya, yang mungkin seorang pria.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pada saat itu, tidak ada yang saling bercerita masalah apa pun.

Karena saat itu, Hinata sedang tertidur pulas. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi hal wajar baginya. Lantaran ia berpikir, Naruto akan berbaik hati menggendongnya untuk sampai ke atas ranjang, di apartemen-nya. Mereka terkadang juga tidur satu ranjang.

Sepertinya malam ini juga sama, mereka akan melewati malam bersama. Tetapi dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Tidak lagi manis dan saling melindungi, seperti sebelumnya.

Karena Naruto memperkosanya tanpa henti di malam itu.

Mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor, dan lelaki itu seperti orang kesurupan.

Dan kejadian tersebut, berhasil menimbulkan luka yang sangat dalam pada hati Hinata.

Hingga membuat Hinata sendiri merasa, Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya. Karena Naruto pasti membencinya dan memiliki pikiran kotor, untuk melakukan ini.

Setelah persetubuhan sepihak itu. Malamnya Hinata menangis, lantaran dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto sangat tulus. Ia merasa, kalau Naruto berubah mengerikan itu semua karena dirinya.

Kemudian, dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Naruto menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi, dengan kasus pemerkosaan.

Semua orang mulai membicarakannya. Pihak dari Uzumaki, meminta ini masuk ke dalam kekeluargaan. Tetapi Naruto sendiri. Dia ingin mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata.

Naruto merasa, jika lebih baik dia mendapatkan hukuman itu. Agar Hinata mau untuk kembali keluar dari kamar dan bertemu banyak orang. Agar wanita itu tidak mengurung diri. Atau Hiashi yang justru terus-terusan menatapnya bengis. Naruto bepikir, bahwa dia harus seperti ini, agar Hinata memaafkannya.

* * *

 _5 tahun kemudian_

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan lelaki pirang itu lagi.

Sekarang, lelaki itu ada di depan rumahnya yang dia beli dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Namun ia menyadari, bahwa ia tidak benar-benar membeli semuanya sendiri.

Ketika rumah itu adalah rumah yang Naruto beli untuk tempat tinggal mereka berdua jika mereka memang bisa bersama— _dalam arti menikah._

Namum sebenarnya, rumah tersebut adalah rumah Naruto Uzumaki. Di masa muda, Naruto membelinya dengan angsuran uang jajannya.

"Ini rumahku," kata Hinata, dengan suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Aku yang membelinya, untuk apa kau ke sini?" laki-laki itu membuang wajahnya. Ada perasaan kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa kesal. Lantaran, semakin wanita di depannya marah-marah. Itu adalah hal paling dirinya sukai. Begitu sangat manis.

" _Mommy_ ," Hinata terkesiap, tetapi Naruto tidak.

Dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Dan di balik pintu rumah tersebut, ada bocah kecil, yang begitu manis, dengan pipi seperti bakpao. " _Mommy,_ dia siapa?" bocah tersebut melihat dirinya. Mereka sama-sama saling memandang.

"Masuk! _Mommy_ sudah katakan, kau harus makan sayurannya, baru boleh pergi keluar. Cepat masuk!" Namun meski ibunya telah berteriak seperti itu. Bocah tersebut tetap berada di tempatnya. Dan hal itu juga membuat Hinata makin kelimpungan. Apalagi saat Naruto terus memandang putra kecilnya penuh minat. Seperti ingin menggendongnya, lalu dibawa pergi.

"Apakah kau _Daddy-_ ku?"

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, Hinata berteriak, "Boruto! Diam, masuk ke dalam!" tidak sampai di situ saja yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Lantaran sekarang ia justru mendorong dada Naruto, agar lelaki itu cepat pergi.

Tetapi ia sama-sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu. Seakan Naruto adalah batu besar yang tiba-tiba berada di depan rumahnya. Tenaganya tidak mampu membuat lelaki itu pergi dari rumahnya.

"Cepat pergi, pergi kubilang!"

Bocah itu, justru dengan wajah serius memandangi ibunya yang sedang menangis dari ambang pintu.

Kemudian ia beralih memandang si tampang datar, yang dia ketahui adalah ayahnya. Boruto bisa tahu, lantaran ibunya sering sekali menunjukkan foto ayahnya. Dan dalam foto tersebut, adalah lelaki yang ada di depannya sekarang.

" _Daddy_!" Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata. Suara panggilan Boruto, seperti sebuah perintah. Agar dirinya mau membuat ibu anak itu berhenti menangis.

Lalu Naruto tersenyum ke arah Boruto, dengan memerintahkan bocah itu masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu mengunci pintu rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dia anakku. Jangan perintah dia sesukamu." Kata Hinata yang masih menangis, seperti anak kecil.

Naruto berbalik, setelah berhasil menutup pintu tersebut, dia berkata "Dia anakku juga."

Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. Ia begitu saja meluapkannya sekarang, ketika tahu putranya telah masuk ke dalam.

"Aku berhak memerintahkannya untuk masuk, agar tidak melihat wajah bodohmu saat menangis. Dan agar tidak melihat pertengkaran kita." Kata Naruto dengan suaranya begitu menenangkan.

Naruto tersenyum kembali, saat Hinata berlari ke arah pelukan lelaki pirang itu. Dan Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Ia benar-benar memeluknya sangat erat, pun enggan untuk melepas.

Wanita itu menangis, kemudian berseru. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Balasnya. "Maafkan aku karena aku begitu bodoh, untuk tidak memahamimu lebih dulu. Untuk tidak mendengarkan alasanmu lebih dulu."

"Naruto- _kun_ bodoh!" Ia menangis semakin keras. Tidak peduli jika orang lain akan melihatnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mencintaimu _bodoh_."

Selanjutnya, Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher wanita yang berada di dekapannya tersebut.

Ia menghirup bau wangi yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Wangi yang menangkan dan menyejukkan baginya.

 _Hinata mencintainya—_ Hinata tidak pernah menolak atau bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatinya. Hinata memberikan waktu yang panjang, untuk Naruto lebih mandiri, dan lebih bekerja keras, agar bisa bersama Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maafkan aku!"

Bukan karena anak itu ada, Hinata terpaksa bersamanya. Dari dulu Hinata sudah mencintainya. Tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun meski dirinya melukai wanita itu hingga ke titik yang paling dasar.

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **Still Call it Love © 12 Desember 2016**


End file.
